Sakuhin To Yiman To Koi
by Mitsu No Ryoko
Summary: La vida no es facil. Y menos, cuando uno no quiere depender mas de su familia y lograr la independencia. Pero para lograr eso, Akasuna No Sasori debe tragarse el orgullo para sacar a flote su economia... summary en revision .
1. El Arte de la Desesperacion

**Nota de la Autora:** Bueno, esta es una historia que se me ocurrió hace bastante, cuando me di cuenta (y con tristeza) que no había ningún Fic de la pareja Sasori e Ino (súper crack, vale decir) como protagonistas en el archivo en español de _Fanfiction._ Me gusta mucho (quizás porque Ino me parece un personaje muy versátil o porque Sasori es mi segundo pelirrojo preferido de esta serie), y la verdad es que cuesta encontrar historias de ellos (hay dos en inglés, en esta misma página, que me gustaron mucho, una abandonada basada en el manga _Hana Yori Dango_ y otra terminada), así que decidí contribuir para los que les gustan esta pareja extraña, con este minific, y quizas, quien les dice, alentar a que aparezcan mas! =D

La idea original era hacerla un one-shot, pero no era _suficiente_ como para plasmar la idea de la mala situación económica y la mala fortuna del pobre chico marioneta/marionetista y el orgullo de ambos en el medio (nah,...mentira, le agarre el gustito de escribir jeje), y no me gustaba como quedaba. Así que decidí hacerlo un poquitín más largo. Hay un leve OCC, pero no creo que sea tan grave. Cualquier cosa o sugerencia, será muy tenida en cuenta.

**Disclaimer (siempre bienvenido):** Ningún personaje que aparece aquí me pertenece, sino que son propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_ (si fueran míos, Sasori hubiera mandado a Sakura a tomar la leche a su casa y a su abuela a aplicarse la medicina para la memoria, mientras que Deidara hubiera volado a Sasuke y a sus _"futuras partes restauradoras de clan"_ miles de kilómetros a la deriva, perdiéndose en el horizonte, mientras le contaba un chiste a Itachi y Tobi reía antes de terminar de escucharlo).

**Protagonistas:** El dúo dinámico _favorito_ de Akatsuki, _"El Shinobi de los Recursos Naturales"_ Akasuna No Sasori y su compañero Deidara _"El Ninja Explosivo";_ Ino Yamanaka y participaciones especiales del equipo de Konohamaru. Todos en un Universo Alterno, donde no son ninjas, pero tampoco viven en nuestro mundo.

**Advertencias:** Solo pónganse cómodos y disfruten de la lectura. Cualquier cosa que se les ocurra cuando lean la historia, no duden en contarme ;D.

* * *

_Sakuhin To Yiman To Koi_

Capitulo Uno:

_El Arte De La Desesperación_

_._

_._

Repasaba cuidadosamente todo lo que había dentro del bolso:

*Tanza

*Chinches

*Papel de diario

*Chicles

*Súper Pegamento

*Sorbetes

*Hiruko

*Sandaime

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Él se consideraba un hombre maduro y que poco le afectaba la opinión que tenían los demás sobre él...

.

Practicaba el oficio familiar. A lo largo de generaciones, los integrantes de la familia Akasuna, habían sido artesanos. Pero no hacían vasijas ni esculturas. Realizaban todo tipo de juguetes. De todos los tamaños, formas y colores inimaginables. Su apellido era reconocido por el arte de la creación de juegos y el talento de aquel clan era famoso y respetado a lo largo de todo el País del Viento. Generalmente, debido a la gran excelencia del trabajo, los pedidos de aquellos eran hechos por personas adineradas y de la nobleza, pero, a pesar de eso, las creaciones de los Akasuna no eran exclusivas de alguna clase social en particular. Sus integrantes sentían que ellas tomaban verdadero valor y significado para cualquiera que realmente las quisiera y servían para divertir y sacar sonrisas a quienes lo deseaban. Aunque era un pensamiento y una tradición familiar que se mantuvo desde el primer ancestro, había una excepción dentro del clan: el miembro más joven, Akasuna No Sasori.

Él se especializaba en la creación de marionetas; nunca tuvo un verdadero interés por fabricar juegos de mesa o autitos u otra cosa como los demás. Solo títeres. Consideraba que el _Arte_ no era para divertir. Que era algo serio, y no debía ser tomado a la ligera. La expresión de los sentimientos y el alma solo era posible a través de aquella actividad, no debía ser utilizada para y por mocosos que no tenían el intelecto suficiente como para apreciarlo. Solo jugaban y reían con _El Arte_. Esto, era muy irritante y ofensivo para él. No hace falta aclarar que Sasori no era el miembro más popular entre el clan por dicho pensamiento que contradecía la esencia familiar; sin embargo, era el más talentoso entre ellos. Ningún otro miembro mostró jamás el talento innato que poseía este joven pelirrojo.

Pero, había un inconveniente. Nadie negaba su increíble e ilimitada capacidad como artista, pero sabían que si mantenía su actitud terca, su futuro (como su presente) financiero, sería más que desastroso. Él ya era mayor de edad, así que no podía depender de abuela para pagar sus gastos, debía ser un hombre independiente. Sin embargo, se negaba a vender alguna de sus creaciones (que si se lo proponía, por cada una sacaría una buena suma de dinero, dada la excelente calidad y el gran empeño puesto en ella), ya que las consideraba parte de él.

Sus mínimos ingresos se debían a los trabajos "temporales" de media jornada que conseguía. Como dedicaba toda su atención y gran parte de su energía a sus marionetas, no era bueno conservando un empleo por mucho tiempo. Muchos le preguntaron cómo podía mantener su departamento sin ayuda de su tutora, y él contestaba siempre de la misma manera: "Es una ventaja tener a Kakuzu como amigo". Este joven, de piel morena y ojos claros, era un excelente administrador de dinero, y hacia maravillas con pocas monedas. Sasori, dependía y sobrevivía la vida de soltero con sus consejos (y solo bebiendo agua del grifo y comiendo cuando podía la oferta del día del mini mercadito, vale decir). Si no fuera por Kakuzu, no hubiera conseguido ese pequeño departamento barato, con fugas en las cañerías, mampostería resquebrajada, una pequeña ventana rota cubierta por un pedazo de cartón, incontables, y a veces desconocidas, plagas y con un insoportable olor a humedad. Tenía un colchón que había perdido parte de su relleno de gomaespuma, una heladerita vieja que no enfriaba en verano (algo bastante inútil, ya que el País del Viento se caracterizaba por ser un territorio extenso, con altas temperaturas todo el año), una mesa de carpintero (quizás, el mobiliario más costoso de todo el departamento, inclusive más que el alquiler de aquella vivienda), muchos aparadores y un banquito, todo en el mismo cuarto. Era su dormitorio, cocina, comedor y taller. Era todo un reto que su trabajo no se estropeara por aquellas pobres condiciones edilicias. Pero, a Sasori le gustaban los retos y sobretodo, perfeccionarse. Si no fuera por estar viviendo en ese cuchitril, sus técnicas no hubieran mejorado hasta el punto de ser envidiadas por sus propios familiares más experimentados.

Sin embargo, este método alternativo de mantener su orgullo y un desafío de techo a duras penas, estaba a punto de caducar.

.

.

_Dos días antes:_

Sasori estaba concentrado en su tarea. Había llegado temprano del trabajo ya que había sido despedido, de nuevo. Pero eso no le molestaba; la venta puerta a puerta, no era para él (y más con su carácter serio, su cara de mínimos amigos y las contestaciones poco simpáticas que les daba a sus posibles clientes cuando lo dejaban esperando en la entrada). Buscaría otro empleo mañana, uno donde no sea requisito relacionarse con irrespetuosos derrochadores de tiempo.

Unos ajustes mas, y su última creación, estaría lista para ser admirada. Como eran piezas pequeñas, necesitaba de toda su capacidad y máxima concentración para que quedara perfecta.

_-Solo un poco más, y ese tornillo quedara bien ajustado…-_ susurraba el pelirrojo para sí, mientras se mordía los labios en señal de nerviosismo y giraba con extrema delicadeza el destornillador.

Pero como no todo es fácil en la vida, la armonía y la paz que habían en el aire, fueron quebrantadas.

_-¡Oi Danna, ohayo gozaimasu!- _De un golpe, un rubio bastante ruidoso entro al taller/mono-ambiente/deposito de marionetas, y saludo energéticamente, golpeando la mesa de trabajo.

Y como era previsible, del repentino saludo con susto incluido, Sasori dejo caer el tornillo. Este perno, a los ojos asustados del artista, caía en cámara lenta. Y de la misma manera, como si fuera por arte de magia o un anime de comedia, todas y cada una de las articulaciones de la marioneta se separaron. Lentamente su obra caía, estrellándose contra el suelo, emitiendo un ruido sonoro –como un plaf!- y desparramándose por todos lados.

Luego de aquel escándalo, solo podían escucharse gruñidos (como de una bestia conteniendo su furia sedienta de sangre) y chirridos de dientes, cortesía del pelirrojo. En cambio, el joven Deidara estaba inmutado, y se podría decir que casi disfrutando del espectáculo, o eso podía deducirse de la mínima sonrisa (delicada pero evidente a los ojos del buen observador) que se formo en su rostro.

_-¿Deidara, podría saber cuál es el motivo de tu "agradable" y "necesaria" visita?-_ Sasori no solo era un prodigio en el arte de construir marionetas, sino que también se le daba muy bien el sarcasmo.

-_Danna ¿Por qué ese carácter podrido tan temprano? Me gusta visitarte sin avisar y sin motivo aparente. No creo que haya algo malo en eso. Además, te traje un sándwich. Es de crudo con atún. Agradece mi generosidad, hmph.- _el rubio dejo el alimento en la mesa.

Sasori miro el sándwich con sumo interés. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, él no había comido nada desde la mañana (aunque tampoco había mucho que comer). Así que lo tomo, y no le hizo caso al joven rubio, que le dirigía una mirada de triunfo.

_-Bueno, ya que me visitaste sin ningún motivo aparente, podrías empezar a levantar del suelo, con extrema delicadeza, el desastre que provocaste.-_ decía el pelirrojo, terminando el aperitivo/cena de emergencia que le había traído.

_-¡No, no, no!-_ decía un Deidara escandalizado y, con mucha ironía presente -_Si hago eso, podría arruinar "tu arte", no pienso hacer tal barbaridad...ni tampoco ensuciarme las manos con algo tan insulso...- _y esto último lo dijo en un susurro bien imperceptible procurando que no lo escuchara, no quería correr el riesgo de enfrentarse contra el mal genio de su mejor amigo.

_-En fin... ¿No deberías estar trabajando?, ¿Cual era tu último empleo...? Ya que lo cambias tanto como si fueran un par de medias...aunque sospecho que es mucho más seguido...- _miraba de reojo las no-medias que traía el pelirrojo; ya que eran "Un bien completamente prescindible con tanto calor" o "El dinero que se gastarían en ellas, sería mejor invertido en algo útil" o el favorito del mes "El dinero ahorrado tiene más valor" según frases de Kakuzu.

El pelirrojo, al ver que su compañero no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ayudar a limpiar su desastre, se agacho al suelo, y con paciencia, comenzó a levantar una a una todas las piezas, mientras le contestaba con notable fastidio.

-_Trabajaba vendiendo broches para ropa, casa por casa. Renuncie. Me aburría y era cansador. Pero sobre todas las cosas, me molestaba mucho que las personas carecieran por completo de modales. No valoran el tiempo propio ni mucho menos el ajeno. Realmente me indignaba, ese empleo no era para mí. Creo que buscare algo de oficina...-_ Sasori seguía con la vista fija en el suelo y en los pies de Deidara, no vaya a ser que le pisara algo y terminara sacándolo a patadas de su casa (aunque ganas no le faltaban). Realmente no estaba de humor y hacia uso de su muy limitada paciencia.

Era evidente para el rubio que, por la situación económica del pelirrojo, este fue despedido, ya que no estaba en posición de renunciar (le costaba mucho conseguir un trabajo, y más aun, uno estable). Pero Deidara no quiso decir nada, ya que sabría que sería un duro golpe al orgullo del chico marionetista y no era lo que justamente le convenía, así que solo asintió con la cabeza, listo para lanzar la bomba. Era ahora o nunca.

_-Entonces Danna ¿Ya no estás ocupado?-_

El pelirrojo arqueo una ceja y levanto lentamente la mirada. Nunca tuvo un sexto sentido de peligro próximo, pero si lo hubiera tenido, juraría que se estaría activando por la pregunta que acababa de escuchar.

_-¿Para qué preguntabas Deidara? Si necesitas algo, mi respuesta es no.- _Volviendo otra vez a su labor, dio por terminado el tema con su tono más intimidante. Siempre Deidara la había pedido favores muy extraños y que muchas veces, lo dejaba mal parado.

_-Esta vez, hay dineeeero de por medio Danna.- _Deidara se aseguro de que la palabra d_inero_ se escuchara lo mas tentadora posible.

_-No estoy interesado. Ahora retírate, que necesito paz para terminar mi obra._- Lo miro de manera intimidante, aunque quizás no le serviría de nada, ya que ese chico aprendió a no importarle un comino sus miradas asesinas.

Y como era de esperarse, Deidara ni se inmuto. Estaba más que acostumbrado a esos ojos, en modo asesino, furioso o sádico, aunque no le fue tan fácil. Cuando su amistad empezó, los sustos y pesadillas de Deidara con ojos ambar-violáceos brillando por violencia le eran muy frecuentes.

Aprovecho que los ojos de Sasori estaban fijos en él, para guiarlos hacia un rincón en particular con su mirada. En ese rincón, había ropa y un par de zapatillas tiradas. Y dentro de una, un pequeño ratón durmiendo feliz, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo vivir en la casa de un tipo gruñón y antipático con todas las criaturas vivientes. La falta de higiene ya era demasiada. Entonces, Deidara dio una sonrisa de lado, y endulzo más su oferta.

_-Te pagaría 20 pesos la hora Danna. Y son cinco horas de trabajo, lo que haría un total de 100 pesos en solo un día, ¿No es una oportunidad excelente?-_ Con la escena del ratón, el rubio estaba más que seguro que lo tenía en la palma de su mano. Era ya demasiado triste que un animalito, de 10 cm de largo como mucho, este viviendo más cómodo en el departamento que el mismo Sasori.

_-¿100 pesos en un día? ¿Qué tengo que hacer, vestirme de payaso y hacer publicidad a tu negocio de intento de arte- _comentario que Deidara se trago por necesidad, aunque la vena de la frente salto _-o hacer trabajos de carpintería en toda tu casa? Es demasiado extraño...- _El pelirrojo no muy convencido miraba de reojo al roedor. Ese maldito bicho, no importa cuántas veces lo había corrido ni tirado con las zapatillas, no se iba de su casa. Y lo peor de todo, que le gustaba usar su ropa limpia (cuando había) como baño. Con 100 pesos podría comprar veneno para ratas y algo digerible para comer. Sin contar que podría pagar una parte del alquiler del mes, que ya tenía un poco de atraso. Realmente necesitaba la plata. Pero era Deidara, él jamás traía algo bueno...

_-¡Oi Danna, eres muy inteligente! En realidad, el trabajo consistiría en algo así. Deberías cuidar y vigilar un par de chicos en casa, ¡y hasta tenés comida incluida!-_

¡¿Algo así?¡ ¿Que tiene que ver la carpintería con enanos que seguramente se babean? ¡¿O la publicidad con críos gritones? Una mezcla de escepticismo e interrogantes se fundían de manera armoniosa en el rostro de Sasori. Su amigo, al notar su gesto extraño, prosiguió a darle una completa explicación aceptable.

_-El tema es que son los hijos de las señoras amigas de mi madre. Ella se ofreció para cuidarlos mañana por la tarde, pero olvido que tiene un trabajo muy importante en el centro y no puede faltar. Así que me pidió que lo hiciera yo, pero tengo que terminar la preparación de la exposición del viernes en la galería de arte con mi padre, así que no puedo hacerlo.-_

Antes de continuar, reviso la cara de Sasori una vez más. Vio escrita la pregunta "¿Y por qué carajos yo?", y se limito a sacarle la duda.

_-Por eso, como vos sos mi amigo más confiable y el más maduro que tengo, te contrato como "vigilante de infantes"_ -por no decir "Babysitter" y que el otro lo sacara de la casa de los pelos- _y te pagare bien, como ya te he dicho. ¡Y podrás comer cualquier cosa que haya en la heladera! Y sabes muy bien que tanto como mi mama como mi hermana pequeña cocinan muy bien...cuando tienen ganas, sino compran comida congelada y no laven los platos... -_el joven frunció un poco el ceño, no le gustaba la verdura congelada como cena_ -pero en fin ¿No es excelente?- _su sonrisa surgió a medida que recordaba lo que necesitaba y comenzó a agitar los brazos, tratando de mostrar entusiasmo por la idea, ya que tenía que vendérsela como buena si o si.

_-Podrías ver la televisión del comedor y usar la computadora además de acariciar al gato ese. Conectas la Wii a la tele de la sala y ella sola se encarga de cuidar a los niños. ¡¿No es de gran ayuda la tecnología de ahora? Si les pones el juego "House of the dead", te aseguro que los mocosos ni se levantan para ir al baño. Es maravilloso. Mi mamá lo hacía conmigo cuando era chico, pero en ese tiempo estaba de moda el Sega y el erizo/gato azul...-_

_-No-_ Dijo rotundamente el pelirrojo, cortando instantáneamente los flashback que el rubio estaba rememorando con nostalgia.

Deidara, confundido por la respuesta (obviamente no esperada), lo miro incrédulo.

_-¡Pero si es una oferta excelente! Sabes bien que yo te pagaría y no tendrías que hacer nada, solo conectar unos cables y listo. ¡Si querés, te los conecto yo y solo tenés que prender la Nintendo Wii! Los chicos no te hablaran ni te miraran si esta la consola prendida. Se desconectarían del mundo hasta que la Wii se apague. Sera como si ellos nunca hubieran existido...Además, te dije que podrías tener al condenado gato de mi hermana todo el día a upa si quisieras; yo sé que es lo único que respira que te cae moderadamente bien...- _Y solo era así porque el gato odiaba a Deidara y cada vez que lo veía, el minino se ponía a jugar Ta-Te-Ti en el rostro del rubio, mientras este gritaba de dolor y pidiendo clemencia, que, obviamente, el felino no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de otorgarle. Eso, era lo que el pelirrojo llamaba, en el lenguaje de Kakuzu, "buen entretenimiento, económicamente accesible".

_-No. No voy a ser la niñera de nadie.- _Sasori, terminando de alzar la última pieza del suelo, se levantó y se acercó a la mesa de trabajo, dispuesto a retomar la labor y comenzar desde cero (cosa que no le causaba nada de gracia).

_-Demo, Danna...- _Deidara quería hacerlo entrar en razón. No podía entender de como su amigo, que realmente necesitaba el dinero (quizás más que cualquiera que conocía), dejara pasar una oportunidad como esta (¡y encima cuando la pinto de bien! ¡Hasta le nombro el gato!) solo por orgullo.

_-He dicho que no. Si no hay más que decir, puedes retirarte Deidara-_ Dicho esto, bajo su mirada y empezó a ajustar las tuercas. Dándole a entender al rubio, que no hablaría mas con él.

_-¿Y si te pago 35 pesos la hora? Y le digo a mi madre que te deje listo su mejor ramen de cerdo en la heladera y a mi hermana que prepare animitsu, realmente necesito tu ayuda Sasori...-_

_-...-_

Entendiendo su silencio, Deidara suspiro. Se encamino hacia la puerta, no dudando en decir de que si cambiaba de opinión, lo llamara, que tenía tiempo hasta mañana bien temprano. Saludo y se retiro.

.

Ya era bien entrada la noche. Estuvo todo el día para volver a tener su obra en el mismo estado antes de que los gritos de Deidara la echaran a perder en la mañana. Había llegado el momento de terminarla. Su obra, quizás la más magnifica de todas las creadas hasta el momento y por crear, solo necesitaba el pequeño ajuste del diminuto tornillo. La sangre del pelirrojo hervía de entusiasmo y orgullo. El mejor trabajo de toda su existencia estaba a punto de cobrar vida. Nervioso, y con la delicadeza de un gran cirujano, comenzó a girar el destornillador lentamente, muriéndose internamente de ganas por decir, satisfecho, "He terminado". Pero tenía que mantener la calma, pues el momento estaba cerca. Ya no había nada que pudiera evitar el crear su obra maestra...

TOC, TOC, TOC

_-¡Akasuna No, abra la puerta!- _una voz ronca y molesta, resonó con exigencia en medio del silencio sepulcral, junto con fuertes golpes.

Y como si fuera un escalofriante dejavú, otra vez, el pequeño pero importante tornillo, volvió a caer, llevándose consigo la marioneta, las esperanzas y los sueños del joven al suelo.

Pero, lo que no sabía, es que ese tornillo no se había llevado nada en relación con lo que le esperaba detrás de la puerta...

**To Be Continued...(Fah! desde cuando parlo inglés?)**

* * *

Bueno, ¿Qué tal? ¿Les parece que cambie la forma de escribir? ¿Les gusta mas así o sigo escribiendo flojo? Quedo medio raro el capi, pero si seguía, iba a quedar muy largo y quizás les iba cansar leerlo todo. Entonces lo corte acá, total, lo importante está planteado. Y si se preguntan si es un zombie el que toco la puerta, no, no lo es. Aunque seria genial, pero como esta historia no tiene zombies (lamentablemente), sería incoherente que uno toque la puerta. Bueno, ahora queda en ustedes hacerme llegar sus criticas (porque por ustedes es que corrijo mis errores y trato de crecer como escritora =D).

Saludos y suerte!

**_Ryoko!_**

**_._**

**_._**

Ahora como postre (si es que se quedaron con hambre), momentos "Wandering Mind" (bastante colgados) de la autora:

_Biografias Alternativas I_

Si Mitsu no Ryoko hubiera nacido:

_Llama parlante_

_La joven Ryoko, una llama nacida en Jujuy, __comenzó __a hablar a la temprana edad de dos años. __Aburrida de tener una vida aportando lana para __sueteres y gorros que jamas usaria, intento probar con __la actuación. Se mudó a Buenos Aires, __viajando en un camión lleno de bananas. __Al llegar a la calle Corrientes, zona de espectáculos, __intento dejar un currículum en cada teatro, __pero fue rechazada por tenerlos escritos __con barro y pasto y firmado con sus pezuñas. __Le dijeron __que eso __era poco profesional. _

_Desanimada, se tomo la linea B del subte sin ningun __destino en mente, y terminó en Puerto Madero. Alli, __fue parada por un señor que creyó que era buena idea __que una llama parlante hiciera una publicidad para su compañia telefónica. __Contenta, conoció a sus compañeros de trabajo, __que eran unos títeres de llamas con grandes personalidades. __Pronto, los publicistas notaron que Ryoko la Llama no tenia __talento artistico. Le regalaron una bolsita de caramelos de menta, __la esquilaron __y la mandaron fuera. Triste, volvio __a su querido __J__ujuy __natal a comer pasto y hacer ponchos. _

_Se dice, que al menos un gorrito que se hizo con la lana de ella, __aparecio en la tele, siendo usado por uno de esos carismaticos titeres __que se volvieron muy famosos y populares._


	2. El Arte de Lidiar y Resistir

**Nota de la Autora:** Argh! Se rompio la PC y no hay plata para arreglarla! Y mucho menos para comprar una nueva! Al menos hasta fin de año (con suerte)...Asi que, usando los pocos momentos libres que tengo en la facu, me di una escapada a la biblioteca y (si hay alguna libre) y empece a escribir la historia desde cero (bueno, todos los capitulos se perdieron en la memoria de la PC de casa). Asi que bueno, aca va lo que recien acabo de terminar de escribir (fuuuuh...! Que bronca me da empezar desde cero!) el segundo capitulo (y salio mas largo que el primero...).

**Disclaimer:** Ni Deidara, ni Sasori ni tampoco Yamanaka Ino me pertenecen, los tres son personajes exclusivos de Kishimoto. Si fueran mios, los zombies gobernarian el mundo ninja, patearian el culo de Sasuke, Hinata aprenderia a hablar como corresponde y los dos shinobis pelirrojos mas lindos se disputarian la atencion de la rubia mentalista. Pero no tengo tanta suerte. No habra faservice para Ryoko (al menos que a Gaara o al rubio se les ocurra hacer un streaptease para ganar la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, aunque lo dudo. Por eso pienso que Tite deberia meter mano y hacer portadas de ellos en las poses sexys que tan bien le salen con los shinigamis y algun que otro Espada)

**Advertencias:** Ninguna en este capitulo.

* * *

_Sakuhin To Yiman To Koi_

Capitulo Segundo:

_ El Arte de Lidiar y Resistir_

_._

_._

TOC, TOC, TOC

-¡Akasuna No, abra la puerta!- una voz ronca y molesta, resonó con exigencia en medio del silencio sepulcral, junto con varios fuertes golpes.

Y como si fuera un escalofriante dejavú, otra vez el pequeño pero importante tornillo volvió a caer, llevándose consigo la marioneta, las esperanzas y los sueños del joven al suelo.

Sasori miraba estupefacto el desastre que yacia el en piso. Claramente, Kamisama estaba en contra de que él creara una obra de arte tan trascendental como aquella. Era la unica explicacion logica que se le ocurria, ya que dos veces (¡dos veces!) en un mismo dia, ese tornillito caia lentamente a sus pies. Y otra vez, sus sueños se deshacian en miles de partecitas y él solo podia mirar.

Mientras el pelirrojo seguia en un aparente estado de latencia, los golpes en la puerta resonaban más fuertes y enojados, pero no tanto como los gritos de aquella voz ronca. Daba la sensacion de que en cualquier momento la puerta caeria, dando paso a un ogro furioso, con muchisimas ganas de comer carne sabor a "joven amargado, pobre y de miserable situacion". Sin duda, Sasori seria un buen plato principal.

-¡Akasuna No, sé que esta ahi! ¡Abra la puerta o llamo a la policia!- Aunque esto ultimo era una tremenda mentira.

El joven finalmente "escuchó" los gritos. Fiel a su filosofia de "No esperar", lentamente (la velocidad que le permitian sus entumecidos pies) y con movimientos torpes (como si fuera un zombie) se acerco a la puerta. Sin ganas (y sin vida aparente) la abrio, recibiendo como saludo la saliva (producida por los desaforados gritos de aquel hombre) directo en su rostro. Sasori ni se inmuto. Aun seguia shockeado.

-¡Vengo por la renta Akasuna No! ¡Ya tiene mas de una semana de retraso! ¿Donde esta mi dinero?- El propietario, con el rostro colorado por el enojo, extendia su palma, grande y grasosa, exigiendole el pago mensual.

Con sus ojos opacos, carentes de alguna expresion (o signos de vida) y mirando hacia ningun punto en particular, el pelirrojo respondio monotamente.

-Señor Dotai, yo no tengo su dinero.-

-¡¿Eehhhh?- El propietario lo miro incrédulo y un poco intimidado. Se preguntó si el que le abrio la puerta era el verdadero inquilino o uno de esos titeres feos que solia hacer ese extraño chico. Pero dejo de lado esa duda, ya que lo unico que le importaba era ese dinero, si o si. El inspector tecnico de edificios se presentaria en tres dias y necesitaba toda la plata posible para que el inspector "no viera" la mamposteria destruida, la fuga de las cañerias de agua, las ratas, las cucarachas, el ascensor averiado, la falta de algunos escalones de la escalera, la basura, los especimenes que tenia por inquilinos...en fin, todo el edificio.

-¿Y que espera? ¿Vivir gratis? ¡No en mis departamentos! ¡Si no me paga, lo saco a patadas a la calle Akasuna No! ¡Asi que mas le vale tener el dinero! No me importa si se queda sin comer o necesita comprar "remedios"- Esto ultimo lo dijo pensando en los "medicamentos psicotropicos" que seguramente estaba tomando, como la mayoria de los inquilinos que alojaba en ese desastre de edificio -a mi me da la plata o se busca una caja para vivir en ella. No me importa un pepino lo que piense usted, necesite, crea, merece; jamas me importo ni me importara algo que tenga que ver usted, excepto el dinero de la renta. Asi que si le quedo claro, consiga ese dinero para mañana, sino, la proxima noche la pasara junto a un tanque con fuego prendido con sus muñecos y contando baldosas rotas junto a los vagabundos, Akasuna No.-

Terminando de gritar y respirando lo que no pudo mientras lo hacia, se retiro con grandes zancadas y comenzo a golpear con increible fuerza la puerta del departamento vecino.

Sasori, cerro roboticamente la puerta y se sentó sobre el suelo, en el medio del taller/mono-ambiente/deposito de marionetas. Se quedo un largo rato asi, y si alguien lo hubiera visto, hubiera pensado que era el aura oscura que se concentraba a su alrededor hacia juego con la mirada desesperanzada y vacia (y sin pestañear) que tenia este chico y el ambiente a "mala fortuna" y desconsuelo que habia alrededor. Una escena de tipica pelicula deprimente del cine de muy bajo presupuesto.

Poco a poco, su cabeza parecia querer volver a funcionar y repasaba la reciente informacion adquirida:

_No dinero_

_Patadas a la calle_

_Caja de ¿Whiskey?, si tenia suerte, seria una de un televisor. Al menos, el tamaño es mas adecuado._

_Fuego prendido en un tanque de gasolina_

_Con sus muñecos. Sus marionetas. Su Arte. Su Alma._

Automaticamente, volvio en si. La cara inexpresiva que unos momentos antes habia asustado al propietario, se tornaba a una de panico y terror. No podia dejar que sus amadas marionetas se convirtieran en leña, habia puesto su vida en ellas. Haria _lo que fuera_ por ellas. Revisando de arriba a abajo el departamento con desesperacion, revolviendo y sacudiendo partes de marionetas sin terminar, los pocos "muebles" que poseia, la ropa, revoleandole una patada al raton y los pedazos grandes de madera que habian por ahi, encontro lo que mas necesitaba en ese momento: una moneda.

Bajo a las corridas por la escalera, evadiendo con una agilidad propia de un ninja los escalones rotos de la escalera, los agujeros de piso y la basura que yacia por doquier. Corrio hasta la esquina y tomo el telefono publico. Se lo quedo mirando un buen rato, para luego maldecir por no acordarse el numero de aquel rubio insoportable. Jamas tuvo interes en llamarlo (ni tampoco su fastidiosa presencia) y por lo tanto, no se tomo la molestia de aprenderse su telefono. Despues de un par de minutos, decidio que debia arriesgarse. Si fallaba y marcaba un numero equivocado, perderia la unica moneda que tenia. Y eso significaba correr como el diablo hasta la casa de Deidara, cruzando de lado a lado un descampado y una autopista.

El tono sonaba y sonaba. Parecia que nadie atenderia el jodido telefono. Sasori maldecia a Deidara, una y otra vez...Sus marionetas, su orgullo, su motivo de existencia, estaban en juego.

-¿Moshi moshi? ¿Quien habla?- Una voz un poco chillona se escuchaba del otro lado del parlante.

-Soy Sasori, ¿es la casa de Deidara?-

-No, es la casa de Naruto-dattebayo! ¿Necesitabas algo? Porque yo no pienso comprar nada, excepto si es ramen. ¿Vendes ramen?-

-¡Carajo!- Sasori colgo con tanta fuerza que casi rompio el telefono. Se habia equivocado de numero y termino llamando a la casa de un niño pequeño con problemas de aprendizaje o un joven idiota. Del otro lado de la linea, un chico rubio se preguntaba si le habia pasado algo al vendedor de ramen. "¡Que lastima!" pensaba. "Ojala vuelva a llamar. Esto de venta telefonica de ramen es un negocio redondo".

Mientras el chico encantado por el ramen telefonico se perdia en sus divagaciones sin sentido, un pelirrojo con habilidades de gato y correcaminos, corria por las calles y esquivaba obstaculos (que parecian volverse cada vez mas ridiculamente dificiles, peligrosos y bizarros como una jauria de perros rabiosos siendo dirigidos por un ¿Chico lobo? maniatico con marcas rojas en las mejillas o una mamá pata con sus patitos en medio de la cuidad) con gracia.

Llego a la parte del descampado. Este tenia la fama de "comerse" lo que lo cruzara y no devolverlo jamas. Si lo rodeaba, tardaria muchisimo mas en llegar y ya era bastante tarde. Tomo aire, cerro los ojos y se lanzo a correr, dispuesto a cruzar aquel enorme baldio en un pieza (o en la menor cantidad de partes posibles).

Vio los "porqué" del descampado que le daban aquella esa fama. Hombres de dudosa moralidad y con apariencia de corsarios bastante sucios y descuidados (aunque no se quejaba por eso, ya que no tenia mucho derecho...) se juntaban para hacer apuestas de lo que sea, desde corridas de orina hasta peleas con cascotes y palos con clavos oxidados en sus puntas. Habia toda clase de basura y desechos, inclusive vio bolsas rojas rotas, de esas que se sacan de los hospitales y se le deban dar un tratamiento especial. Encontro durante el camino varios grupos pequeños de hombres en lo que dedujo que estaban realizando transacciones poco legales (ya que habia cajas con lo que parecian fuegos artificiales, con paquetes blancos, piezas metalicas y hasta cajas con agujeros donde se asomaban patitas grises). Tambien habia otras personas, pero esta vez de incierta sexualidad, que hacian y cometian toda clase de actos depravados y lujuriosos que jamas imagino que podian ser fisicamente posibles (definitivamente, Newton no lo habia preparado para esto durante la secundaria). Él no era un chico "puro", conocia y sabia sobre sexo, pero lo que vio supero sus expectativas y la tolerancia de su estomago. Penso que despues de ver esas cosas y evitarlas (por un pelo la mayoria de las veces), él ya no seria el mismo. Una parte de si, habia muerto en ese descampado.

Un par de cuadras despues, llego a la autopista. Autos que viajaban a mas de cientocincuenta kilometros por hora, con conductores hablando por celular y cantando la musica fuerte que sonoban en sus estereos, pasaban en una enorme cantidad, como si fueran una caravana de ñus, pero con motores mas potentes, perdidas de aceite y exceso de velocidad. Sasori miro para ambos lados y no vio ningun puente para cruce peatonal. Lo mas probable es que hubiera uno a mas de treinta cuadras, para el lado izquierdo o para el derecho. No lo sabia.

Cada vez era mas tarde y tenia que llegar a ver a Deidara si o si. Mirando a sus alrededores lo unico que pudo observar (ademas de autos que intentaban alcanzar la velocidad warp) fueron los postes de luz que iluminaban la autopista, y lo que parecian tirantes de madera viejos y cables de alambre sueltos en la banquina. Lo unico que su cabeza logro maquinar en ese momento (quizas por la adrenalina o la desesperacion que lo invadia) fue hacer algo al estilo "McGyver" y usar los cables para colgarse de los postes de luz, subir un tirante y usarlo como puente hacia la luz que se encontraba en el medio de la autopista y luego, repetir el mismo procedimiento pero con el poste que se encontraba del otro lado. Mediante una palanca improvisada, una fuerza sobrehumana y una suerte que no sabia que tenia (quizas Kamisama se estuviera acordando de él), logro cruzar aquel camino de muerte, utilizando la agilidad propia de un saltimbanqui (aunque ningun miembro en su familia siquiera fue a ver una funcion de circo) y reflejos de mosca.

Dehidratado, completamente cansado, transpirado, sucio, despeinado, con la ropa rota y con raspones en sus piernas, rostro, brazos y sobretodo en sus manos, llego hasta la residencia Yamanaka. Solo un par de veces de joven visito la casa de Deidara (lo llevaban obligado) y casi ni se acordaba de ella. Tenia suerte de que esta se encontraba relativamente cerca de su anterior domicilio, la antigua y gran residencia Akasuna No, y por eso habia sabido llegar. Golpeo la puerta con la poca fuerza que le quedaba (que no era nada) y espero a que lo atendieran. La casa estaba a oscuras y no se escuchaba ningun ruido (ya que era mitad de semana y pasada medianoche, era bastante esperable que los residentes estuvieran durmiendo). Siguio golpeando la puerta, sin exito alguno.

Eligio un ventanal del primer piso al azar, busco una piedra pequeña en el jardin y la lanzo contra ella. Espero unos momentos y tampoco hubo resultado. Tiro otra, pero seguia sin haber movimiento. Enojado por la espera, comenzó a insultar y maldecir en voz baja buscando otra roca, pero esta vez de mayor tamaño. Cuando la encontro, se levanto y miro que la luz se habia prendido en aquella ventana elegida. De ella, se habia asomado una chica en camison (muy corto a los ojos de cualquier hombre) con cara de sueño, bostezando y el cabello rubio largo suelto, pasando su cintura. Si mal no se acordaba, aquella era la hermanita menor de Deidara. Hacia años que no la veia, la recordaba como una niña caprichosa y bastante gritona. Ahora...bueno, Sasori no pudo evitar que se habia vuelto bastante linda, ya que podia ver sus piernas y otras partes de su cuerpo desde aquel angulo (cosa que sabia bien que no tenia que hacer, la regla de oro es no mirar ni tocar a la hermana de tu mejor amigo), pero su ropa de cama no dejaba muchas cosas a la imaginacion...

La chica lo miro con intriga, luego fruncio el ceño y abrio la boca. En ese momento, Sasori se dio cuenta que ella se preparaba para llamar a sus padres y a la policia a los gritos, ya que de seguro no se acordaba de él.

-No te asustes y no grites, solo busco a Deidara. ¿Podrias llamarlo? Soy Sasori-

La chica, aún con el ceño funcido solto un bufido y tomo aire.

-¡¿Se puede saber que te estaba pasando por la cabeza al decidir venir a esta hora a despertarme y intentar romper la ventana de mi cuarto?- grito muy enojada -¿¡Y encima usas a Deidara niisan como excusa para que puedas acosarme y verme el trasero! ¿Que clase de pervertido eres? Seguramente de esos que te acosan desde que te levantas a la mañana hasta que salis de la escuela a la tarde ya que, como carecen de vida social, tienen todo el tiempo de sobra y...-

La vena (ya automatica a estas alturas) le salto en la sien. Evidentemente, la chica seguia siendo muy gritona, quizas mas que cuando era niña. ¿Pervertido él? ¿Usar a Deidara para verla a ella? ¿Intentar romper su ventana? ¿Sin vida social? Bueno, quizas ahi si medio punto para ella ¡Pero quien se creia esa mocosa maleducada! Estaba mas loca que una cabra. Gritando desde su ventana tan tarde, sin importarle nada...Si lo pensaba bien, no tenia que sorprenderse. Despues de todo, Deidara y ella eran familia...

-Mira mocosa, yo no soy ningun pervertido. Vengo a buscar a Deidara para hablar con él y nadie atiende la puerta. No tengo ni tendre el mas minimo interes en una niña escandalosa y ruidosa.- Rapidamente se mordio la lengua antes de continuar mientras ella se indignaba por aquel comentario - Hoy, no tuve un buen dia y estoy muy cansado de esperar aca afuera. Me gustaria que me hicieras el favor de ir por tu hermano.- Y le largo una de sus miradas amenazantes mas famosas. Asi quizas se evitaria escuchar otro de esos chillidos...

Sin embargo, su cansancio ya era demoledor. Estuvo a punto de traicionarlo y casi le contaba a la rubia loca que habia atravesado un baldio infernal, que estuvo a punto de convertirse en una apuesta, en una novia y en un traficante, que cruzo saltando una autopista y que no paro de correr hasta su casa. Definitivamente, quedaria como un deprevado (mas aún por la parte de "ser una novia" y que justo venia a buscar a el _hermano_). O un lunatico. Lo que seria una triste ironia viendo a quien le pertenecia el cesped que estaba pisando...

La chica, muy enojada y para nada intimidada (sus miradas eran muchisimo mas feroces), cerró la ventana con fuerza y apago la luz de su recamara, dejandolo solo. Sasori no podia estar mas molesto. Se sentia mal y la unica esperanza visible para salvar sus marionetas le habia cerrado la ventana estrepitosamente. No sabia cual era la habitacion de Deidara, pero si sus deducciones eran correctas y toda la familia tenia caracter complicado, no se atrevia despertar al dueño de la casa por error. Dada la situacion y la hipotesis que habia formulado, (esquizofrenia en ambos hermanos, ¿posible herencia de progenitores?) lo mas probable es que lo sacara a bombazos del jardin (y eso explicaria de donde saco Deidara la estupida mania de explotar todas las cosas).

Sin que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta (estaba perdido pensando que demonios hacer), su amigo rubio abrio la puerta principal. Tenia un pijama de color azul y celeste, con dibujos de pajaros blancos y con una cara de muy mal humor y terriblemente dormido. Al ver quien era el chico que estaba la puerta, su rostro se suavizo mas. Despues de todo, sabia que no podia agarrarselas con Sasori. Seria muy problematico.

-Eh...¿Sasori-danna? ¿Pasa algo? Imouto me desperto enojada- aunque seria mas correcto decir que lo habia pateado hasta tirarlo de la cama -diciendo que un pervertido desquiciado queria hablar conmigo, hm- Se tomo su tiempo para ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba su amigo. Es verdad que ahora Sasori no poseia mucho dinero, pero siempre fue arreglado (en las medidas de las posibilidades) y muy educado. Sin embargo, lo que tenia al frente era un pelirrojo desecho.

-Danna, ese raton ensucio tu ropa otra vez, verdad?- Si algo le gustaba a Deidara era molestar a su amigo, siempre a unos metros de distancia -...Entra a casa, que voy a darte algo para que te cambies, hmm-

-De acuerdo...Arigato Deidara- Ignorando tanto el comentario del rubio como de su hermanita pequeña, pidio permiso con un gesto de su cabeza y con respeto, se quito los zapatos y entro a la vivienda. Era bastante bonita y acogedora, pero tenia demasiadas flores para su gusto. El rubio le ofrecio que se sentara en el sillon del living y que esperara antes de hablar, que él le traeria una muda de ropa.

Momentos despues, Deidara volvia con un par de pantalones negros, una camiseta roja y un vaso con jugo de naranja. Se sento al lado de Sasori y le ofrecio la ropa y la bebida, mientras miraba las heridas y la suciedad que le cubrian casi todo el cuerpo. Penso que su amigo deberia estar en una situacion muy complicada para aparecerse asi en su casa a esa hora (que hace años que no la pisaba, y las unicas veces que lo habia hecho, su abuela lo habia traido refunfuneando), y sin llamarlo por telefono antes. A lo mejor, Kakuzu lo habia metido en algunos de esos negocios extraños que tenia con Hidan, donde el dinero aparecia de manera muy extraña y muchas veces, con manchas rojas...

Miro por la ventana, pero no vio luces parpadeantes rojas y azules. El que no lo persiga la policia era un buen comienzo.

-Bueno, dime que sucede. ¿Que te trae por aqui Danna?-

-Intente llamarte por telefono, pero no pude. Asi que vine hasta tu casa...- Sasori no sabia como decirle la situacion en la que estaba y las medidas que habia decidido adoptar. Y pensar que hace unas cuantas horas habia afirmado que jamas seria "Niñera" de unos mocosos...

Nunca se retractaba de su palabra, y era una cualidad que realmente apreciaba (ademas de su talento artistico). Pero se habia prometido hacer lo que fuera por cuidar sus marionetas, aunque eso significara tragarse un poco de su orgullo...Si pedia ayuda a su familia, debia admitir que ellos tenian razon y lo obligarian a deshacerse de sus obras y convertirlas en dinero; pero eso era mas de lo que podria llegar a tolerar...

Deidara observaba a su amigo, mientras este miraba al suelo muy pensativo. Era evidente que el pelirrojo no sabia como abordar el tema o no queria hacerlo realmente. Entonces, él mismo comenzo a atar cabos:

_Sasori andrajoso_

_No llamada de teléfono_

_¿Corriendo? hasta su casa_

_¿Pervertiendo a su hermana menor? Tema a tratar luego, muy seriamente_

_Mudo como una tumba_

Entonces, algo en Deidara hizo "click". Si Sasori realmente acudia a él por ayuda es porque él tenia algo que necesitaba u ofrecia. No Itachi, no Kisame, ni siquiera Nagato. Y lo ultimo que él le ofrecio a Sasori fue _aquel_ trabajo. Quizas la palabra "_Dinero_" habia logrado un efecto un poco tardio sobre su amigo, ya que realmente la filosofia de Kakuzu solo parecia funcionar con aquel moreno. Era un milagro que Sasori hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo ese estilo de vida, aun con su caracter. Era un chico muy inteligente, tranquilamente podia ir a la universidad y ser uno de los mejores, pero su dinero propio no alcanzaba para eso.

Y provocar a Sasori no era una buena idea. Habia que saber como tratarlo, ya que su mal genio creaba discusiones interminables y aun no habia obtenido lo que necesitaba de él. Y ya era muy tarde como para ver la cara asesina de su amigo y tener alguna que otra rezagada pesadilla (mañana debia madrugar), asi que intento ser lo mas sutil que pudo. Aun no era la hora para regocijarse por haber logrado que Sasori aceptara su oferta (o eso quiso pensar). Lo haria despues de que el chico cuidara a los niños. Cuando llegara ese momento, si se burlaria. Con todo su material y sin falta, con suficiente distancia.

-Sabes Danna, creo que es un lindo detalle que hayas pasado por casa despues de visitar a tu familia. Es una lastima que no pudiste avisarme, asi te esperaba despierto, hmm. Aunque sea de paso, me alegro que te hayas acordado que vivia cerca de tu abuela-

Muy buen comienzo Deidara! El rubio se felicitaba mentalmente. Debia parecer que Sasori estaba ahi "ocasionalmente". Aunque no creia poder "manipular" al pelirrojo, el evadir de tema seria la mejor opcion para hacer esto mas facil para él y no perder la oportunidad...

-Eh...si, por supuesto. Chiyo-baa te manda saludos...- Esa no se la comia. Sabia que Deidara estaba mal de la cabeza, pero no era un idiota, al menos, no siempre. Aun asi, agradecia mentalmente la actitud del rubio. -Lamento haber pasado tan tarde por tu casa-

-No te preocupes, me alegra mucho que hayas venido...Recuerdo que la ultima vez que me visitaste, mi hermanita pasaba el tiempo con muñecas. Ahora lo hace con los chicos de su escuela...-Deidara recordaba todas y cada una de las caras que tenia deseos de explotar, y no necesariamente para hacer arte.

-Eh...si, paso mucho tiempo.- Sasori no sabia donde meterse. No habia pensado que decirle a Deidara (bueno, despues de aquel trayecto no es que hubiera tenido tiempo para hacerlo...). -Deidara, yo-

-Danna, antes que nada o que pienses en otra excusa (o al menos en alguna), lo intentare una ultima vez. Realmente necesito que me hagas este favor de cuidar a los chicos...Como un favor de amigos ¿Puede ser?- ¡Deberias ganarte un premio de "Interrupccion mas oportuna con acercamiento al objetivo primordial" Deidara! El rubio no pudo evitar felicitarse mentalmente otra vez y, por supuesto, inventar un premio para hacerlo...

Ya que se la estaba dejando servida en bandeja de plata, Sasori no podia negar esta oportunidad. Para guardar apariencias, con dolor en el pecho y sentimientos de autotraicion, relajo los hombros, dio un suspiro y asintio levemente con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo Deidara. Pero solo será esta vez y nunca mas se va a volver a repetir. Nunca mas. - Esas palabras eran más para él que para el rubio - Y,¿a que hora tengo que venir mañana? -Ya no daba mas, queria irse de ese lugar inmediatamente y volver a la seguridad y cobijo de sus marionetas...

-Mañana al mediodia si queres. Usa las llaves de la maceta de tulipanes rojos para entrar a casa. Mas o menos, a la una de la tarde llegan las señoras con sus mocosos, pero no te preocupes, le dire a mamá que les avise que mi mejor amigo super confiable cuidara de ellos- le guiño un ojo en tono de cuasi burla.

Sasori asintio e ignoro el ferviente deseo de darle un golpe en la nariz. Debia focalizarse en el objetivo: Obtener el dinero antes de pasado mañana para pagar el alquiler. Lo demas puede esperar...Total, podia golpearlo cuando se le antojara. Deidara siempre daba motivos suficientes para hacerlo.

Levantandose para irse y antes de despedirse con su siempre fiel cara de pocos amigos, Deidara lo sujeto del brazo.

-No pensaras irte ahora, asi como estas ¿no?. Tienes que cambiarte de ropa aun. Espera aqui que te traere una porcion de pizza que quedo de la cena y prepare el baño para que te des una ducha.-

Sin darle tiempo para que rechistara, Deidara salio inmediatamente de la sala, dejando a Sasori solo, consumiendose en su desdicha.

.

.

Minutos despues, llego con dos porciones de muzzarella y su hermana menor (con una cara mucho mas intimidante de las que Sasori podria alguna vez lograr), vestida con una bata y cargando lo que parecia ser un botiquin. La pizza la esperaba, pero a la niña loca no. Sasori se quedo mirando a su amigo, como diciendo ¿Eh? ¿Viene a acusarme otra vez de pervertido?.

-Danna, aca tienes la pizza. Mientras te preparo el baño, imouto se encargara de curarte todos los raspones que tienes. No te preocupes, ella es asistente en la enfermeria de la escuela, asi que supongo que sabe lo que hace. O quiero suponer. -a lo que la chica le regalo una mirada fulminante. No es que a Deidara le molestara, ya que desde que la levanto de la cama, su hermana las habia estado repartiendo por toda la casa...

Sasori se corrio (aun mas) a una esquina del sofá para darle espacio a la rubia para que se sentara, mirandola con cierto recelo. Mientras Deidara otra vez salia de la sala, Ino sacaba alcohol, algodon, vendas y curitas del botiquin. Dandole una señal para que le acercara el brazo a ella, (y lo hizo con cierta precaucion) comenzo a desinfectarles las heridas, manteniendo el ceño fruncido. Un silencio total reinaba la habitacion.

-Cincuenta por ciento-

-¿Eh?- El pelirrojo (que aun no se habia recuperado completamente del shock y seguia poco espabilado) no tenia la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando. Desde que le grito desde la alta ventana, ella no habia hablado. Y ahora, abria la boca para decirle cosas inentendibles.

-Quiero cincuenta por ciento de lo que te pague mañana mi hermano. Yo no curo gratis.-

¡Encima de loca, salio estafadora! Si que la familia de Deidara parecia ser muy especial...Si hubiera sabido que le iba a cobrar, aunque se estuviera desangrando y sufriendo perdida de masa encefalica, la hubiera echado a patadas. Bueno, quizas no, porque esa era su casa y él se comportaba en casa ajena. No como Hidan, que se sentaba en todas las mesas ratonas que veia, de tres palabras que decia, dos eran insultos (generalmente dedicados a los dueños del hogar) y maldecia y condenaba los comerciales que pasaban por la television. Ah! Y tambien intentaba convencer (e incluso llegaba a amenazar) a los anfitriones de que se convirtieran a su religion.

Inpirando un poco de aire, y ahora que estaba "relativamente" mas tranquilo, intento tomarlo con mas calma el pedido irracional de la chica.

-Lo siento, pero necesito el dinero en estos momentos. Te pagaré mas tarde, si asi lo deseas. -Eso salio bastante educado. Pero debia terminar como siempre las enseñanzas que le habia inculcado su abuela a la hora de tratar un mujer -Lamento haberme comportado rudo antes, solo que ya es tarde y necesitaba hablar con Deidara. Y muchas gracias tambien por haberte tomado la molestia de curarme. Te lo agradezco.-

Ino no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco mientras vendaba las manos del pelirrojo. Se sorprendio que un pervertido como él se mostrara tan educado ahora, era diferente cuando estaba esperando afuera. Al menos, era mas respetuoso que el otro amigo de cabello blanco que tenia su hermano. Aquel que la trataba como sirvienta cada vez que venia a la casa y le daba aburridos e interminables sermones acerca de un tal Jashin o algo.

-No te preocupes...no es que yo necesite gastarme el dinero ahora, puedo esperar...-

Sasori noto que ella usaba el algodon con mayor delicadeza que antes. Su abuela tenia razon, trata bien a las mujeres y ellas responderan de la misma manera. Y asi, el silencio volvio a reinar en la habitacion.

.

.

-¡Listo! Ahora que pareces un hibrido de momia, deberias tener mas cuidado, sino la gente pensara que eres un idiota que se lastima solo.- Sonriendo triunfante, guardo todas las cosas en el botiquin y se levanto del sofa.

Sasori confirmo que ella tenia la misma habilidad que su hermano para sacarlo de quicio. Conto hasta diez para calmarse.

-Aunque si lo pensamos bien, es preferible tener la fama de idiota y no de pervertido que se cuelga de ventanas las de jovencitas durante la medianoche, y encima, buscando jovencitos, ¿no crees?-

Ni aunque contara hasta mil podria llegar a calmarse. Era verdad que no estaba en su casa, era verdad que era una mujer, pero al diablo con las enseñanzas de su abuela, esta chica era insoportable! Y si alguien tenia que ponerla en su lugar, con gusto lo haria él. Al menos, le enseria a respetarlo o temerle, tal como lo hizo con Deidara. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de contestarle, el susodicho volvio.

-Ya se llenó el termotanque Danna, asi que ya puedes bañarte.- miro a su amigo de pies a cabeza- ¿Ah? ¿Imouto ya termino de tratarte las heridas? Ne Ino-chan, ¿no le habras tirado mucho alcohol hasta hacerle arder, verdad? Sabes Danna, imouto es poco delicada...hasta a veces dudo que sea completemente una chica...-

_Ni que lo digas_. Fue lo unico que llego a pensar Sasori antes que los gritos de reproche de la rubia lastimaran sus oidos e interrumpieran su sinapsis.

Y cuando pudo escuchar de nuevo sus pensamientos, llego a otra conclusion. _En esa casa eran todos sordos..._

_._

_._

**_Tu bi continued (otra vez yo y mi spanglish)_**

* * *

Bueno, termine el capitulo, lo relei y lo publique. Ahora, a crear un documento nuevo y irme para casa (que la biblioteca esta cerrando). Nos vemos!

Ya saben, sugerencias, datos, dudas, amenazas (siempre bienvenidas), lo que sea, solo avisen! Y un especial agradecimiento a quienes se tomaron dos minutos para darme su presente D Este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes chicos! Espero que les guste tanto o mas que el anterior! ^^

Ah! Me olvidaba! Hay una encuesta! Voten y diganme que piensan!

Saludos y suerte!

**Ryoko-chan!**

_Pd: Para la proxima intentare hacer dos momentos Wandering Mind a falta de uno...dattebayo! (?)_


End file.
